


I Saw the Sign

by buttwhattisaname



Series: late night one-shots nobody asked for [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex is doing his best, Don't try this at home kids, First Kiss, M/M, it's late again and i wrote a thing, stop it they're cute okay, using fanny packs for kisses, using key necklaces for kisses, willex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttwhattisaname/pseuds/buttwhattisaname
Summary: Willie gets passionate about things and Alex gets passionate about Willie. It all works out, but thank god for ghostly poofing abilities.A poorly written first kiss fic nobody asked for.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: late night one-shots nobody asked for [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152632
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	I Saw the Sign

Look, Alex didn’t plan for this to happen, okay?

They were on the top of the “W” of the Hollywood sign. Willie was telling him about some dude named Tony Hawk, who apparently became this famous skateboarder right after Alex died. Alex was taking note of the inflection and the tempo of his voice when he was talking about something that particularly excited him. Alex wanted to go back to the studio and recreate it all. He wanted to play the track over and over again so he could listen to Willie for the rest of his afterlife.

Willie then let out that _adorable_ giggle, making Alex’s gaze drop to his mouth. Alex’s eyes quickly popped back up to Willie’s hoping he wasn’t caught. It was so obvious, but Willie didn’t say anything. Rather, he did the thing with his face that made Alex believe his heart stopped all over again. That _thing_ where it was like Alex’s brain just stopped working. The thing that made him feel like he couldn’t hide any part of himself from Willie. Where it seemed as though he was just an open book for Willie to read, but instead of listening to his anxiety and shrinking away from any possible scrutiny, he felt safe to be himself in Willie’s eyes.

Yeah, _that_ thing.

Then Willie did that _other_ thing where he bit his bottom lip and quirked up his eyebrows, making Alex feel _hot._ Man, how many times did Willie do that? Knowing very well what kind of effect he had on Alex. Geez, Alex just wanted to-

The next thing Alex knew, he grabbed at the key hanging off of Willie’s neck and pulled him into a kiss.

It was a quick and chaste kiss, but Alex’s brain still short circuited at the softness of Willie’s lips. Alex’s eyes fluttered open- _when did he close them-_ and took in the look on Willie’s face. The shock in Willie’s features matched his own as his actions caught up to him.

“I’m so sorry.” Alex let go of the key fisted in his hand so quick like it had burned him. “I- I wasn’t thinking.”

“Alex.”

“I don’t know what came over me.” Alex ran his hands through his hair at an erratic pace as the anxiety started to build in his chest. Oh god, should he leave? Poof out? Leave the country? What has he done? If he wasn’t so high up he’d be practicing his “model strut” by now. 

“ _Alex.”_

“You were just so _cute_ and I- I- I-” 

He felt a hand grab the strap of his fanny pack, jerking him forward, then _Willie_ was kissing _him._ Alex instantly relaxed into it and breathed in, responding to how Willie deepened the kiss. He shifted to get closer, to finally weave his hands through that soft hair and trace those sharp cheekbones. Like he’d been dreaming of since Willie crashed into him on the Walk of Fame. He just wanted to get closer, have no space left between them and-

He was falling.

No, Alex was literally falling. Like, off of the Hollywood sign.

He was only airborne for a few seconds before poofing back up to Willie and holding onto him for dear life. Willie was cackling at the turn of events and Alex’s face went pink from embarrassment.

“Guess you’ve really fallen for me, huh?”

“Shut up.”


End file.
